


Piel

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-03
Updated: 2007-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quería creer que estaba sola, que no era real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piel

La sensación de algo frío y rasposo contra su piel la despertó.

Tardó unos segundos en recordar dónde estaba y un poco más en acostumbrarse lo suficiente a la oscuridad como para ver que era lo que estaba tocando su brazo. Cuando lo hizo intentó gritar, pero de sus labios no salió sonido alguno.

Intentó alejarse, pero el agarre del la mano descompuesta se lo impidió.  
Una vez más intentó gritar, pedir ayuda, pero al ver el rostro sangriento de quien la asía con fuerza se paralizó.

¿ _Ella_? ¿ _Mion_? No importaba, era imposible.

 

* * *

 

Al despertar por segunda vez no vio nada; tampoco sintió algo contra su brazo, pero no consiguió tranquilizarse.

Tal vez lo anterior había sido una pesadilla, pero la presencia de un ser invisible a su lado, observándola, era real.


End file.
